Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983)
The Ultimate World of CartoonMania's TV spoof of Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1990). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Alvin Seville - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) * Simon Seville - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Theodore Seville - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) * Brittany Miller - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Jeanette Miller - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Eleanor Miller - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) * Dave Seville - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Miss Miller - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * J.B. - Himself * Vinny - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) * Uncle Harry - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) * Miss Grudge - Herself * Eva - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Olivia - Herself * Marsha - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) * Alvin Smith - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Simon Smith - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * ??? - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * ??? - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Roland Bellyache - ??? * Batmunk/Brice Wayne - Bobby (Animaniacs) * Happy the Butler - ??? * The Jokester - Pesto (Animaniacs) * Nicki Nale - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Dr. Simonize - Dizzy (Rock & Rule) * Miss Mayor - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) * Mr. Pinkie - Squit (Animaniacs) * Sherlock Holmes - Daddy Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Watson - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) * Professor Moriarty - Lickboot (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) * Miss Dalia - Aunt Figg (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) Seasons: # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 1) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 2) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 3) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 4) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 5) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 6) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 7) # Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters (1983) (Season 8) Movies: * The Cartoon Character Adventure (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style) * Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters Meet Frankenstein * Bright Heart Raccoon and the Cartoon Characters Meet the Wolfman See Also: * The Bright Heart Raccoon Show * 2015 spoof Trivia: * This show will be played after Dinosaur King (The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Style). Gallery: Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bear Town Parade.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Alvin Seville Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Simon Seville Russell-ferguson-littlest-pet-shop-2012-27.7.jpg|Russell Ferguson as Theodore Seville Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Brittany Miller Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Jeanette Miller Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Eleanor Miller Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Dave Seville Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Miss Miller Category:The Ultimate World of CartoonMania Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV/Movie Category:TV-spoof